Rinastico del Cielo
by Almighty X
Summary: "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Tsunayoshi lagi," tatapannya benar-benar membuatnya bergidik ngeri saat itu, "meski sepenting apapun kau dimatanya, kau tidak akan bisa lagi mendekati Tsunayoshi. Kapanpun." Meskipun mereka berada di dekatnya, tetapi tentu saja sang langit tidak bisa mengingat mereka. Lalu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mengubah semua ini?
1. The Accident

Halo, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di KHR dan juga di ^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan :)

* * *

**Rinastico del Cielo**

* * *

Angst/Friendship

Pairing : 692718, D18, slight Allx27

Warning : Shounen Ai, Typo, Alur ga jelas ._.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 1, the Accident**

* * *

Suasana di markas Vongola tampak sangat sepi dan juga terasa suram. Hanya ada beberapa maid dan juga beberapa anak buah Vongola yang menjaga di sekeliling lorong markas. Suara langkah yang berat tampak membuat mereka menoleh untuk dengan segera membungkuk saat melihat sang Sun Arcobaleno yang berada di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Bertanyalah pada salah satu penjaga yang ada di mansion Vongola, sang kepala butler yang bekerja bahkan saat Vongola Nono masih menjabat.

"Tidak baik, Decimo masih mengurung diri dan kalau terhitung hari ini, sudah 1 minggu ia tidak keluar selain melakukan pertemuan. Dan sudah 3 hari ini para pelayan mengatakan kalau Decimo tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali," pegangan tangannya tampak sangat erat hingga telapaknya menjadi putih.

"Dimana Dame-Dino dan juga Shimon?"

"Mereka sering mengunjungi Decimo, dan sangat mengejutkan begitu juga Don Millefiore, Don Varia, dan yang terakhir tadi pagi bahkan pemimpin Vendice, Bermuda datang hanya untuk mengancam Decimo agar menyentuh sedikit saja makanan di depannya," Reborn tampak menggerutu pelan. Bahkan mantan musuh mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada mantan muridnya. Tetapi kenapa **mereka **tidak.

Para guardian yang harusnya bersama dengan sang boss. Walaupun tidak semuanya, seharusnya mendengar kabar bahwa keadaannya tidak baik cukup untuk menjadi alasan mereka kembali kemari. Dan entah kenapa, beberapa minggu ini Reborn sangat jarang mendapatkan kabar tentang Tsuna dari semua guardiannya kecuali—

"Akanbo..." Suara yang berat itu tampak membuat sang Arcobaleno menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak menatapnya dingin.

"Apakah kau berhasil?"

"Hn, **herbivore **itu hanya menelan seperempat bagian makanan itu sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya," Hibari Kyouya, nampaknya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak meninggalkan sang boss. Namun, penolakan dari para guardian lainnya sudah cukup untuk membuat sang Vongola Decimo terjatuh dalam lubang kegelapan.

"Lalu darah siapa itu..." Menatap darah yang ada di pakaian Hibari sebelum yang bersangkutan mendengus sambil menyeringai.

"Melakukan sedikit sparring dengan anjing penjaga Vendice itu tidak buruk," semua yang mendengar itu kecuali sang mantan Tutor hanya bisa memucat, mendengar kalau pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu melawan tangan kanan dari Bermuda, Jager.

"Bermuda masih ada disini?"

"Begitulah, dan Don Cavallone serta Don Shimon juga akan datang sebentar lagi," Reborn hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kembali bersama dengan Hibari yang hanya diam dan berjalan di samping Reborn.

"Seburuk itukah?"

"Hn, lebih buruk daripada beberapa minggu yang lalu—" Hibari hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya. Reborn berhenti saat ruangan yang dimaksud ada dihadapannya. Membuka pintu tanpa permisi, melihat kearah sosok yang ada dihadapannya, yang hanya diam sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Dame-Tsuna—" Reborn mendekat dan melihat kalau matanya tampak benar-benar kosong seolah hanyalah sebuah robot yang menjalankan tugasnya.

"Ah Reborn," baru menyadari saat Reborn berada di atas mejanya duduk, menatap pemuda itu yang hanya menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali bekerja, "tenang saja, aku sudah menyelesaikan beberapa tumpuk laporan… dan sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan tumpukan lainnya…"

"Aku tidak kemari untuk menanyakan laporan bodoh ini, berhenti sekarang atau aku akan menembakmu sekarang juga."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Hayato-kun dan juga yang lainnya dengan laporan saat mereka kembali. Dengan begitu aku bisa kembali berkumpul dengan mereka," tersenyum datar sambil kembali mengerjakan laporannya. Reborn menutup matanya sebelum melayangkan tendangan menyamping membuat Tsuna terjatuh ke samping kursinya.

Reborn menginjak tubuh Tsuna agar ia tidak terbangun dan menatap tajam kearah Tsuna saat itu.

"Istirahat atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga dame-Tsuna…"

…

"Me—Membu…nuh?" Reborn menatap Tsuna yang tampak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar dan matanya membulat dan ketakutan. Hibari dan juga Reborn tampak mengerutkan alisnya, "—tidak, aku tidak sengaja membunuhnya. Aku bukan ingin membunuhnya…"

"Oi Dame-Tsuna…"

"Ti—tidak, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian melihatku sebagai seorang monster!" memaksakan dirinya untuk terlepas dari injakan Reborn, dan memeluk dirinya sambil meringkuk di pojok ruangan itu.

'_Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan melakukan itu Tsuna…'_

'_Juudaime, aku tidak bisa… melihat anda berubah menjadi seperti ini…'_

'_T—Tsuna-nii menakutkan…'_

'_Itu tidak EXTREME Sawada! Kau seharusnya tidak membunuh orang itu!'_

'_B—Bossu, maaf…'_

"A—aku melakukannya karena mereka mengancam akan membunuh kalian, a—aku tidak ingin melihat kalian terluka," Reborn menatap kearah Hibari yang hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya mengerti apa yang membuat sang pemuda tampak ketakutan, "ja—jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…"

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"A—aku bukan monster!" yang ia rasakan setelah itu adalah flame berwarna ungu yang menutupi matanya. Saat sebuah kabut muncul di belakangnya dan memunculkan pemuda berambut biru dengan model nanas itu disana.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup Tsunayoshi—kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan," matanya yang tampak menunjukkan ketakutan kini berubah kembali menjadi kosong dan ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang ada di depannya, "merasa lebih baik?"

…

"Terima kasih, Mukuro…"

Reborn dan Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga dan meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Mukuro tadi. Dan tentu saja ekstra kearah Hibari yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui apa yang ditakuti oleh pemuda itu.

* * *

"Reborn-san!"

"Reborn, Kyouya, Mukuro—" kedua don mafia itu tampak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk saat melihat sang Sun Arcobaleno bersama dengan dua orang guardian Vongola yang tersisa sekarang berjalan menghampirinya, "—bagaimana?"

"Sebelum aku mengatakan keadaan dame-Tsuna, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mereka berdua," Reborn menatap kearah Hibari dan Mukuro yang hanya diam sebelum Hibari menghela nafas panjang.

"Satu bulan yang lalu, saat markas diserang oleh kelompok musuh." Jeda dari antara dua kalimat yang tampak sengaja dibuat cukup membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "dan Sawada Tsunayoshi membunuh pemimpin dari penyerangan itu."

Baik Enma, Dino, Reborn, ataupun Mukuro tampak mengerutkan alisnya mendengar hal itu. Mukuro memang sangat jarang berada di markas karena ia belum menerima sepenuhnya kenyataan kalau ia setuju untuk menjadi Vongola Mist Guardian. Ia lebih menyerahkannya pada Chrome yang tampaknya melaksanakan tugas dengan baik hingga sebulan yang lalu.

"Musuh mendapatkan posisi yang bagus untuk menyerang kami, dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghindarinya adalah dengan Tsunayoshi menyerangnya," semuanya masih tampak terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Hibari saat itu, "tetapi sepertinya ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya terlalu besar hingga membuat herbivore itu tewas begitu saja."

…

"Lalu apa masalahnya—bukankah Tsuna-kun melakukan itu untuk melindungi mereka?"

"Hmph, seperti herbivore itu ingin mendengarkannya saja, mereka terlalu lemah untuk melihat bagaimana Sawada Tsunayoshi yang mereka kenal itu membunuh satu orang saja," Hibari mendengus pelan. Reborn tampak mengeluarkan aura gelap yang tampak cukup membuat semua orang merinding merasakannya.

"Mukuro Rokudo, jelaskan yang harus kau jelaskan…"

"Kufufu, aku harus melakukan hal itu untuk mencegah tubuh incaranku itu tidak bernyawa Arcobaleno," Reborn menatap bingung pada Mukuro yang senyumannya langsung memudar mengingat hal itu, "birdie ini mungkin saja tidak tahu, tetapi satu minggu yang lalu anak buah Vongola menghubungiku—karena aku satu-satunya yang bisa dihubungi, untuk mengatakan kalau Tsunayoshi berusaha untuk bunuh diri. Tidak satu kali, bahkan lebih…"

**Flash Back**

Mukuro yang tampak berada di Kokuyou saat itu sedang bersama dengan Ken serta Chikusa. Menikmati dessert cokelat miliknya yang tampak sudah tinggal setengah itu, hingga tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi menunjukkan ID dari markas Vongola.

"Kufufufu, apakah aku kurang menjelaskan pada kalian saat kubilang aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Chrome?"

"_M—maaf Kiri-sama, kami tidak bisa menghubungi semua guardian selain anda. Biasanya Kumo-sama akan datang, tetapi saat ini beliau sedang dalam misi di Palermo," _Mukuro mengerutkan dahinya. Chrome tidak bisa dihubungi? Lebih tepatnya, anjing Vongola (Gokudera) tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Ada apa?"

"_D—Decimo-sama, beliau mencoba untuk…"_ membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan selanjutnya dari sang anak buah sebelum menghela nafas dan segera berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Tahan dia selama lima menit, aku akan segera kesana…"

...

"Kiri-sama," salah satu anak buah Vongola menghampirinya. Sepertinya ia yang menghubungi Mukuro tadi. Mukuro berjalan cepat menuju ke ruangan yang dikatakan oleh sang anak buah—membukanya dengan kasar.

"A—aku pantas mendapatkannya! Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkan aku melakukannya!" sang Don Vongola tampak mengamuk saat beberapa pelayan menjauhkan semua benda berbahaya di sekitarnya. Seperti obat, senjata, bahkan pill dying will dan juga sarung tangannya, "a—aku adalah monster. Yang harusnya tewas saat itu bukanlah dia, tetapi aku…"

"D—Decimo-sama, tenanglah…"

"Kalian keluarlah," Mukuro tampak mengatakan itu saat ia mendekati pelayan yang membawa sarung tangan dan juga dying will pill milik Tsuna. Mengambilnya dan bergerak mendekati Tsuna, "aku yang akan menanganinya setelah ini…"

Menatap wajah serius Mukuro membuat mereka tidak berfikir dua kali untuk mengangguk dan berlari keluar dari kamar sang Decimo Vongola.

"Tsunayoshi…"

"Pe—pergilah Mukuro, a—aku memang tidak pantas untuk berada di dekat kalian," Mukuro tampak hanya diam dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna, namun menanyakannya sudah pasti itu adalah ide terburuk yang ia fikirkan saat ini, "i—ini bukan salah mereka meninggalkanku. Aku pantas mendapatkannya…"

…

Ia tidak tahu, tetapi kalau seperti ini tentu saja walaupun semua benda berbahaya ini dijauhkan, ia akan tetap mencari cara untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Tsunayoshi," suaranya dalam dan juga pelan, mencoba untuk membuat sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak menatap mata merahnya, "mereka tidak meninggalkanmu… bukankah mereka hanya tidak berada disini karena menghindari pekerjaan mereka?" tersenyum seperti biasa, namun ia mencoba untuk menghipnotisnya.

Ia tahu kalau Tsuna yang biasa tidak akan bisa terhipnotis dengan trik murahan seperti ini, namun dengan keadaan mental seperti ini, siapa yang tahu.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar mereka kembali?"

"Melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik? Hingga mereka kembali, dan kau akan terus bersama dengan mereka," Mukuro tampak melihat mata cokelat itu menjadi suram, kosong seolah tidak ada jiwa. Itu yang akan terjadi kalau ia menggunakan trik itu.

"Begitu, aku… akan melakukannya… dengan begitu, saat mereka kembali kemari, mereka tidak akan menjauhiku bukan?"

…

"Ya…"

**End of Flash Back**

Semua orang menatap kearah Mukuro dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak, selesai menceritakan itu barulah Mukuro sadar semuanya menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang Tsuna ingin bunuh diri?"

"D—dan yang membuatnya sekarang masih hidup hanyalah, kebohongan itu yang hanya membuatnya terlihat seperti robot?" Enma tampak menatap Mukuro yang mengangguk.

"Guardian yang meninggalkan bossnya melanggar peraturan kami, kapanpun kami bisa menangkap dan membawa mereka ke penjara Vendice," Bermuda tampak menggerutu dibalik perban yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ini. Tentu walaupun tidak terlihat benar, setelah Tsuna berhasil mencari cara agar mereka lepas dari kutukan, Bermuda cukup terbuka dengan Vongola terutama Tsuna.

…

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Reborn?" Dino menatap kearah Reborn yang tampak hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Baru saja akan berbicara saat suara yang membuat mereka terkejut terdengar disana.

**BLAR!**

Suara ledakan yang cukup besar…

"Tsuna /Tsuna-kun!" Dino dan Enma segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera berlari. Walaupun mereka melihat kalau Hibari dan Mukuro sudah terlebih dahulu berada di depan mereka untuk pergi menuju ke ruangan sang langit.

* * *

"Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya…" tangannya masih bergerak untuk mengerjakan laporan itu. Matanya yang kosong tampak bergerak mengikuti isi dari dokumen yang ada di depannya. Terlalu serius dengan apa yang ada di depannya, ia tidak menyadari beberapa orang tampak berada di belakangnya.

"Ternyata rumor itu benar? Vongola Decimo ditinggalkan sendirian oleh guardiannya," Tsuna menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap kearah beberapa orang itu, "aku ingin melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh boss muda ini tanpa anak buahnya…"

"Mau apa kalian kemari…"

"Apa lagi kalau tidak menghancurkan kelompok mafia Vongola yang terkenal itu," dengan nada sarkasis, namun Tsuna tampak hanya diam menatap mereka semua. Sebelum tangannya tampak mengeluarkan flame begitu juga dengan dahinya. Matanya berubah menjadi orange saat itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menghancurkannya—" bergerak dan mencoba untuk menyerang beberapa orang disana dengan cukup cepat. Mencoba untuk menahan serangan saat serangan itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengenai mereka.

Bergerak kembali kini ia mengincar sang pemimpin yang saat itu hanya tersisa sendirian sementara semua anak buahnya tampak sudah tumbang di antaranya.

"Jangan bergerak, atau aku akan menekan tombol ini…" memegang sebuah tombol yang tampak ada di tangannya. Tsuna tampak mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengetahui tombol apa itu. Seolah bisa mengetahui apa yang difikirkan oleh sang Vongola Decimo, ia tersenyum, "di tubuhku dipasang bom, dan satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghentikanku adalah dengan membiarkanku membunuhmu. Atau mungkin kau yang terlebih dahulu membunuhku, dan jika kau gagal tombol ini bisa menghancurkan markas ini."

…

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka," bergerak dan saat sadar tangannya sudah berada di tubuh pria itu, mencoba untuk membekukan bom yang tertempel di tubuhnya.

"Ap—" baru saja akan menekan tombol yang ada di tangannya saat Tsuna sudah melancarkan serangan untuk membunuh orang itu dengan menembuskan tangannya yang memiliki kekuatan flame hingga menembus tubuhnya, "—k-kau monster!"

'_Tsuna!/Juudaime!/Tsuna-nii!/Bossu!/Sawada!"_

Perkataan dan juga tatapan mereka saat itu tiba-tiba saja terbayang di wajahnya. Ketika mereka memanggilnya monster dan saat ia melihat bagaimana tatapan mereka saat itu. Serangannya tampak terhenti, dan saat itulah sang musuh memakai kesempatan untuk menekan tombol yang ada di tangannya.

"_**DECIMO!"**_

**BLAR!**

* * *

Reborn dan juga yang lainnya tampak berlari di lorong dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan di depan ruangan tampak kacau. Pintu yang rusak dan juga dinding pembatas yang hancur bukanlah sesuatu yang kacau—namun darah yang memercik bahkan sampai luar yang membuat mereka tampak terkejut.

Dengan segera berlari dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan sang pemilik ruangan yang tentu saja adalah sang Vongola Decimo.

"Tsuna!" Dino yang pertama kali sampai untuk menemukan bau anyir yang tercium dari asap yang mengepul karena ledakan. Ia mencoba untuk melihat ruangan itu, menemukan keadaan mengerikan dimana tubuh yang tidak utuh dan juga darah yang benar-benar mengotori hampir setiap sudut menjadi pemandangan disana.

Semuanya tidak bersisa—namun seseorang berdiri membelakangi, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pemilik ruangan itu. Dengan flame berwarna orange yang melambangkan flame sky murni.

"T—Tsuna-kun?" mata itu menoleh dari balik sudut bahunya, menatap mereka dengan iris matanya yang berwarna—

—biru?

Belum selesai mereka tampak terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh itu limbung dan dengan segera ditangkap oleh kedua guardiannya. Darah tampak benar-benar keluar dari tubuhnya dan kepalanya karena dampak dari ledakan itu.

Sepertinya flame itu melindunginya dari efek ledakan walaupun sedikit terlambat.

"Tsunayoshi!/Tsuna-kun!/Tsuna!/Dame-Tsuna!"

* * *

Hasil dari serangan itu tidak terlalu parah bagi tubuh sang Vongola Decimo. Hanya luka di kepala dan juga luka bakar sedikit di tubuh dan lengannya yang sekarang sudah tertutupi oleh perban. Di ruangan itu, tampak Shamal yang langsung dipanggil oleh Reborn—bahkan datang tanpa memikirkan ia yang biasa hanya melayani perempuan saja.

Dino, Enma, Bermuda, Reborn, dan kedua guardian Vongola tampak menunggu di dalam kamar hingga sang Don Vongola siuman.

"Pecahan dan komponen bom ditemukan di salah satu tubuh musuh yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Sepertinya ia yang memicu adanya ledakan itu—" Reborn yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan, "—dame-Tsuna sempat membekukan sedikit bom itu sehingga daya hancurnya menjadi minimal."

…

"Benar-benar keajaiban melihat dame-Tsuna selamat mengingat jaraknya dengan orang itu sangat dekat," Reborn menghela nafas dan melihat mantan muridnya itu yang belum siuman sejak tadi. Dan ini sudah 2 jam semenjak Tsuna pingsan, "entah bagaimana caranya…"

"Itu karena aku menguasai tubuhnya…" suara itu tampak membuat Reborn dan yang lainnya menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna yang tampak bangkit dari tempatnya tidur.

"Tsuna-kun, kau tidak boleh bangun—tubuhmu masih," Enma yang paling dekat berada di tempat itu tampak mendekati Tsuna untuk mengecek keadaannya. Menemukan sesuatu yang janggal, membuatnya berhenti mendekat. Dino yang melihatnyapun tampak menoleh pada Reborn yang juga menyadarinya begitu juga dengan Bermuda dan Shamal.

Mata Tsuna saat itu—bukan cokelat, namun biru langit.

"Siapa…kau…"

"Taru Giotto—Sawada Ieyasu, Vongola Primo…" jawabnya membuat semua yang ada disana tampak membulatkan matanya, "aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan tubuh Decimo atas kehendak dari cincin Vongola."

"Kenapa…"

"Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti jiwanya—jika yang terpilih oleh cincin Vongola sampai terjatuh sepenuhnya pada kegelapan, maka kekuatannya akan berbalik menghancurkan dunia…" walaupun suaranya sama, namun nada yang digunakan benar-benar sukses membuat bahkan Reborn tampak bergidik ngeri, "aku mencoba untuk mencegahnya. Namun, apapun yang membuatnya terjatuh dalam kegelapan—aku tidak bisa memaafkannya…"

…

"Para Guardian Decimo," Giotto menoleh pada Mukuro dan juga Hibari yang ada disana, "terkecuali kalian berdua—aku benar-benar kecewa pada mereka. Dan aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka, sekarang juga."

Dino serta Enma tampak benar-benar merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri—membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan sang boss Vongola pada para Guardian Vongola.

"Tetapi Decimo tidak menginginkan hal itu, dan aku akan mengikuti apa yang ia inginkan." Giotto tampak menghela nafas dan menatap pada Hibari serta Mukuro lagi, "Alaude, Spade…"

Cincin yang ada di tangan Hibari dan Mukuro tampak bersinar sesuai dengan flame mereka. Dan saat semuanya sadar, sosok pemuda berambut blonde dan juga pemuda berambut biru dengan model yang mirip semangka itu muncul.

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan rencana _Rinascita del Cielo_—beritahu pada guardian lainnya tentang hal itu," walaupun keduanya tidak menjawab, namun Giotto mengetahui baik bagaimana guardiannya. Dan ia tahu mereka akan melakukannya saat flame itu tampak menghilang kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Giotto kali ini menatap pada Bermuda. Tidak menyangka kalau sosok di depannya saat ini akan melibatkan diri dalam kelompoknya—kelompok Vongola.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, dan aku akan menghilangkan kendali atas tubuhnya. Tetapi, kuharap kalian tidak akan berkomentar apapun tentang apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini," Reborn tampak menatap bingung apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto, "para Guardian Vongola telah gagal. Kepercayaan yang diberikan pada mereka untuk melindungi langit mereka menghilang begitu saja—dan membuat sang langit tertutupi oleh kegelapan."

…

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan rencana ini dan ingin memutuskan kekuatan cincin yang ada pada mereka sekarang juga—kalau saja Decimo masih membutuhkan mereka," matanya tampak berat dan akan kehilangan kesadaran saat itu, "maka yang bisa kulakukan, adalah melihat sampai mana… mereka menyesali apa yang mereka perbuat… dan bagaimana cara mereka… memperbaiki apa yang sudah mereka lakukan…"

Melihat tubuh itu akan jatuh begitu saja, dengan segera Dino menahan dan mencoba untuk membaringkan tubuh itu lagi. Suasana hening, saat mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang menjadi rencana dari Giotto.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi para bocah itu," Reborn tampak benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Vongola Primo sebelum menghilangkan kendali dari tubuh Tsuna. Baru saja akan menghubungi saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah telpon masuk membuatnya melihat ID untuk menemukan sang Storm Guardian Vongola menghubungi.

"Ternyata mereka menghubungi dengan cepat~" suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh untuk menemukan Byakuran yang tampak tersenyum kearah mereka, "padahal aku baru menghubungi mereka beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau ada disini marshmallow busuk…"

"Oh karena seseorang menyuruhku untuk membantu kalian," menaruh telunjuknya di pipi seolah sedang berfikir, dan menatap pada Tsuna melalui jendela kecil di pintu, "ya—seseorang… Sebaiknya kau angkat saja Reborn, aku sudah memberitahu keadaan Tsunayoshi-kun~"

…

"_**Reborn-san!**_" suara Gokudera tampak panik saat itu dan membuat Reborn mengerutkan dahinya, "_**ada sesuatu yang gawat dengan Vongola Ring!**_"

Ya benar ada sesuatu yang gawat dengan—tunggu, dengan apa?!

"Apa?"

"_**Sesuatu terjadi dengan Vongola Ring, bukan hanya milik kami tetapi juga milik Sword-Freak itu dan semuanya—**_" Reborn mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Mereka lebih mempermasalahkan masalah cincin daripada Tsuna, dan pada saat mereka tahu keadaan Tsuna! Oh, ia benar-benar akan melubangi kepala mereka saat ini, "_**Reborn-san?**_"

"**Jangan kemanapun sampai aku sampai di tempat itu untuk menendang kalian—keluar selangkah saja dari markas Vongola, aku akan melubangi kepala kalian saat itu juga.**" Reborn menutup sambungan telpon dan menatap pada semua orang di sekelilingnya yang tampaknya sedikit ngeri mendengar nada bicaranya, "aku benar-benar akan melubangi kepala mereka kalau sampai mereka tidak menanyakan keadaan Tsuna saat aku kembali…"

Dan berlalulah sang ex Tutor Vongola Decimo dari tempatnya berdiri bersama dengan Bermuda. Meninggalkan Hibari, Mukuro, Byakuran, Enma, dan juga Dino sendirian disana.

"Aku akan menemani Tsuna-kun, lagipula aku sedang tidak sibuk sekarang…"

"Aku akan menemanimu…"

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap gulita, tampak sosok pria berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna kuning terang yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan flame berwarna orange yang menyala di sekelilingnya. Taru Giotto, sang pendiri Vongola tampak menutup matanya dan memangku sebelah kakinya.

Satu per satu di hadapannya tampak flame dengan warna berbeda muncul. Dimulai dengan merah, biru, ungu, kuning, indigo, dan hijau.

"_You gotta kidding me—_Giotto," satu orang yang tampaknya berbicara duluan adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo yang menghiasi sisi kanan wajahnya. Menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "apakah kita harus melakukan hal ini?"

"Apakah kau ingin melihat Vongola hancur hanya karena guardian Decimo yang tidak siap dengan dunia yang akan mereka masuki?"

"Maa, aku setuju dengan Giotto-dono. Tetapi apakah dengan melakukan seperti ini tiba-tiba tidak membuat mereka terkejut?" pemuda dengan pakaian Jepang tradisional berwarna putih dengan eboshi dikepalanya itu tampak mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang bocah itu tidak cocok menjadi seorang guardian…" kali ini pemuda berambut hijau yang tampak menatap bosan pada sang pemimpin dan menghela nafas berat.

"Sepertinya memang kita harus mengetest mereka seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang—selain Alaude dan juga Daemon yang sepertinya tidak perlu di test kembali," menatap kedua guardian yang tersisa, pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Itulah sebabnya bukan—" suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh untuk menemukan seorang perempuan berpakaian serba putih dengan topi yang sewarna, "—kalian melakukan ini. Namun, tentu kalian harus ingat batas waktu yang kalian dapatkan…"

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Sephira," menatap enam buah cincin yang tampak melingkar dan melayang di sekeliling para guardian Vongola Primo itu, "aku benar-benar mengandalkan kalian…"

"_Ho rifiutato Gokudera Hayato a diventare decima tempesta Guardiano Vongola_—" yang pertama berbicara adalah sang Storm Guardian Vongola Primo. Dan saat cahaya saat itu semakin terang, sosok sang Storm Guardian tampak menghilang bersama dengan cincin itu.

"_Ho rifiutato Yamamoto Takeshi a diventare decima pioggia Guardiano Vongola—"_ dengan nada yang tampak ragu, kali ini sang Rain Guardian Vongola yang cincinnya bersinar dan membawanya menghilang dari tempat itu.

"_Ho accettato Hibari Kyouya un decimo cloud Guardiano Vongola—"_ dengan suara yang tampak pelan dan monoton, kali ini pemuda pemilik cincin Cloud Vongola yang menghilang bersama dengan cincin itu.

"_Ho rifiutato Sasagawa Ryouhei a diventare decima Sole Guardiano Vongola—"_ sang pendeta berambut hitam, pemegang cincin Sun Vongola tampak menutup matanya dan membiarkan flame di cincin itu meredup bersama dengan dirinya.

"_Ho rifiutato lambo Bovino a diventare decima tuono Guardiano Vongola—"_ menutup matanya tampak benar-benar malas melakukan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang ini. Tetapi toh pada akhirnya ia melakukannya untuk bossnya.

"_Ho Accetto Rokudo Mukuro per diventare decimo nebbia custode Vongola e respinto Chrome Dokuro di diventare decimo nebbia custode Vongola—" _dan yang terakhir adalah Daemon Spade yang hanya diam dan menutup matanya sebelum menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan Giotto bersama dengan Sephira.

…

"Kuharap ini yang kau inginkan Giotto—aku hanya bisa meminjamkan kekuatanku…"

"Ini sudah cukup untukku," tersenyum sebelum Giotto seolah menyatu dengan flame berwarna kuning itu, "saat ini, semua cincin Vongola selain sky, Cloud, dan Mist sudah menolak pemiliknya…"

…

"Dan tentu saja—_Rinastico del Cielo _terpaksa kulakukan untuk saat ini…"

* * *

Enma tampak masih duduk di sisi tempat tidur Tsuna, mencoba untuk menunggui sang Decimo Vongola untuk membuka matanya. Sudah dua hari lamanya Reborn pergi ke Jepang untuk 'menjemput' semua guardian Vongola, dan selama itu Tsuna belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Namun, suatu hari—ia mendapati tangan Tsuna yang sedikit bergerak, membuat sang Decimo Shimon tampak mencoba untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Tsuna-kun!" melihat mata yang sedikit mengerjap, dan perlahan membuka mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya yang masih kabur, "Tsuna-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

"Enma…? Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Kau terluka, dan sudah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri," menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu, membantunya saat Tsuna mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, "Hibari-san dan Mukuro sedang berada di ruanganmu untuk mengerjakan beberapa laporan. Dan mungkin Dino-san akan segera kemari setelah urusannya selesai…"

Enma menatap Tsuna yang tampak tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Ia merasa aneh dengan tatapan Tsuna yang tampak kosong saat itu.

"Tsuna-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Dimana yang lainnya?" menatap Enma dengan senyumannya yang biasa ia tunjukkan, Enma tampak terdiam dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tsuna tampak tidak curiga sama sekali dengan sikap dari Enma, "ah aku mengerti, mereka memang sering sekali membantu di markas Vongola di Jepang. Tetapi mereka kemarin sudah berjanji akan kembali hari ini!" tertawa senang sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi pada Juudaime Reborn-san?" Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya tampak mengikuti Reborn yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk kembali ke Italia setelah mendapatkan telpon dari Enma.

"**Diamlah, kau tidak berhak untuk menanyainya saat ini Gokudera Hayato**—" masih dengan nada datar dan juga rendah, membuat semua guardian Vongola tampak tersentak dan bergidik ngeri.

"_Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Tsuna-kun Reborn-san, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke markas…"_

"Kejadian aneh benar-benar terjadi beberapa kali akhir-akhir ini, belum masalah Vongola Ring yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan sekarang—" Yamamoto tampak menghela nafas dan berjalan sambil menatap sekelilingnya, "—markas tidak pernah berubah semenjak kami pergi ke Jepang eh…"

"Itu karena Tsuna menunggu **kalian** untuk kembali…" Reborn tampak bergumam pelan seolah tidak ingin mereka mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Tetapi sepertinya perkataannya benar-benar terdengar oleh semua guardian yang ada disana.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau Sawada akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak extreme seperti itu…"

"Boss bukanlah orang yang mudah membunuh seseorang seperti itu…"

"Tsuna-nii benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan saat itu…"

"Seharusnya kalian mengerti kenapa Tsuna melakukan itu—" Reborn menoleh dan menatap dingin semua guardian yang ada di belakangnya, "—bukankah kalian sudah mengenalnya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu?"

…

"Carilah jawaban itu sendiri, aku tidak mau mengurusi kalian lagi…" Reborn tampak menghela nafas dan menatap kearah depan, menemukan sosok sang Vongola Decimo yang tampak berbincang-bincang dengan Dino dan juga Enma serta Mukuro dan Hibari. Alisnya berkerut, kenapa Enma mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh sementara yang ia lihat bahkan Tsuna benar-benar sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Apakah mereka belum datang?"

"I—Itu Tsuna-kun, mereka…" Enma mencoba untuk menjelaskan sesuatu sebelum Tsuna menatap kearah koridor tempat semua guardian berdiri bersama dengan Reborn. Matanya membulat sebelum senyumannya mengembang lebar di wajahnya.

"Kalian datang juga!" berlari kearah mereka, Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya tampak bersiap untuk menyambutnya. Bagaimanapun mereka ketakutan, mereka benar-benar merindukan senyuman dan juga suara sang boss saat memanggil mereka, "G-san! Ugetsu-san!"

Bahkan saat mendengar itu dan Tsuna melewati begitu saja semua guardiannya membuat Reborn tampak terkejut dan berbalik melihat Tsuna yang tampak menghampiri beberapa orang yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangnya.

Beberapa orang—tepatnya lima orang yang tampak familiar berada di sekelilingnya. Pemuda berambut merah tampak tersenyum kearah Tsuna sebelum menepuk kepala pemuda itu yang tampak tertawa karenanya.

"Dimana Alaude-san dan juga Giotto-nii?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali, kami disuruh menemanimu sambil menunggu mereka—bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti itu," memukul pelan kepala Tsuna dan membuat yang bersangkutan tampak mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ini hanyalah kecelakaan!"

Sementara mereka sedang berbincang, para Guardian Vongola Decimo, Reborn, Enma, dan Dino hanya bisa diam dan membulatkan matanya. Bagaimanapun didepan mereka sekarang terdapat para guardian Vongola Primo yang seharusnya sudah meninggal.

Dan mereka melihat sosoknya dalam keadaan hidup…

"J—Juudaime?"

Gokudera yang pertama kali memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan berbicara dengan sosok yang ada di depannya. mendengar namanya dipanggil, yang bersangkutan tampak berbalik dan menoleh kearah Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit memudar dan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Dan dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu benar-benar mengguncang dunia Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Siapa kalian?"

.

.

.

To be Continue

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Juudaime! Dan kenapa Vongola Ring itu ada di tangan kalian?!" Gokudera tampak hampir saja akan memukul sosok yang ada di depannya kalau saja Yamamoto tidak menghentikannya.

.

"Apakah kalian berhak memanggil diri kalian Guardian Vongola setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada boss kalian!?" pemuda berambut merah itu tampak menatap dingin dan tajam kearah sosok pemuda di depannya.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendekati Tsunayoshi—apapun dan seberapapun pentingnya kalian baginya," pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak menatap kearah semua guardian di depannya.

.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa kalian—" mencoba untuk menghapus air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk keluar, "—tetapi entah kenapa, dadaku terasa sakit setiap kali melihat kalian…"

.

"Kumohon, jangan mendekatiku lagi!"

* * *

**Kamus Kecil**

* * *

_Rinastico del Cielo : _Rebirth of the Sky

_Ho rifiutato Gokudera Hayato a diventare decima tempesta Guardiano Vongola_— : Aku menolak Gokudera Hayato untuk menjadi Storm Guardian Vongola kesepuluh. (untuk yang lainnya sama artinya, hanya berbeda di kalimat Tempesta ^^)

"_Ho accettato Hibari Kyouya un decimo cloud Guardiano Vongola—" : _Aku menerima Hibari Kyouya sebagai cloud guardian Vongola kesepuluh.

"_Ho Accetto Rokudo Mukuro per diventare decimo nebbia custode Vongola e respinto Chrome Dokuro di diventare decimo nebbia custode Vongola—" : _Aku menerima Rokudo Mukuro sebagai Mist Guardian Vongola kesepuluh, dan menolah Chrome Dokuro sebagai Mist Guardian Vongola ke sepuluh.


	2. The Explanation

**Urara : **Makasih ^^ cincinnya masih ada di tempat mereka bertiga :3 kecuali Daemon yang nanti akan dijelaskan ^^

* * *

**Jazebeth : **Memang saya dapet ide dari cerita semacam itu di ffic bahasa inggris, tapi bukan berbased dari Their Boss saja, lagipula yang saya lihat selama ini di Their Boss tidak terjadi Tsuna yang amnesia dan Primo Guardian tidak muncul secara nyata di cerita ^^

Kalau hanya cerita para guardian yang menjauh karena Tsuna melakukan pembunuhan memang terdapat based dari cerita itu, tetapi saya membuatnya setelah membaca beberapa cerita sejenis seperti itu ^^

* * *

** DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo :** Terima kasih ^^ dan maaf G27nya mungkin hanya akan slight dan lebih ke parental!Gio daripada Couple ._. Untuk pertanyaan anda :

Reborn dalam keadaan Adult, Hibari hanya mengatakan 'Akanbo' karena dia sudah terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu :)

Untuk Hibari dan Mukuro akan tetap menjadi guardian Tsuna, dan masalah Spade dan Alaude akan dijelaskan pada chapter ini ^^

Akan dijelaskan di chapter ini. karena para guardian Primo bukan hanya 'menghapus' ingatan dari para Guardian Decimo :)

* * *

**Rin-X-Edden : **terima kasih ^^ dan akan saya usahakan untuk tamat, karena ffic ini tidak akan berchapter terlalu banyak ^^

* * *

**Mamitsu27 : **daripada dihapus, ada kata yang lebih tepat yaitu 'dikunci'.

* * *

**LalaNur Aprilia : **Makasih ^^

* * *

**Rinastico del Cielo**

* * *

Angst/Friendship

Pairing : 692718, D18, slight Allx27

Warning : Shounen Ai, Typo, Alur ga jelas ._.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

* * *

**Chapter 2, The Explanation**

* * *

"Siapa kalian?"

Tsuna tampak menatap kearah Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya—selain Mukuro dan Hibari yang tampaknya cukup shock dengan pertanyaan darinya. Dengan segera Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya berjalan dan sang tangan kanan tampak memegang kedua bahu Tsuna dan sedikit menyentakkannya.

"J—Juudaime, apa yang anda katakan aku adalah Gokudera Hayato!"

"E—eh, kau memang mirip dengan G-san tetapi aku tidak mengenalmu," tampak sedikit kaget dan juga waspada saat Gokudera mendekatinya. Seolah ia memang tidak mengenalinya dan Gokudera hanyalah orang asing di matanya.

"Tsuna, kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan? Karena ini sama sekali bukan waktu yang tepat—" Yamamoto mencoba untuk tenang dan tetap tersenyum, walaupun tentu saja ia sama kacaunya dengan Gokudera saat ini.

"Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii sudah Lambo-sama anggap sebagai kakak Lambo-sama. Tidak mungkin Tsuna-nii melupakan Lambo-sama bukan?" Lambo tampak panik dan mencoba untuk mendekati Tsuna juga. Sementara Ryouhei dan juga Chrome tampak mendekatinya juga.

"B—Bossu…"

"Sawada! Candaanmu sama sekali tidak EXTREME! Apakah kau lupa dengan onii-sanmu ini?!"

Tsuna tampak benar-benar terkejut dan tubuhnya tampak gemetar. Ia adalah Decimo Vongola, tetapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak berkutik walaupun ia tahu ia bisa saja melukai orang-orang asing di sekitarnya saat ini.

"Te—tetapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenali kalian…" kali ini ia benar-benar takut, bukan karena keberadaan orang-orang itu saja tetapi ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya saat itu.

"J—Juudaime...aku—" baru saja Gokudera akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan tampak berada di depan tubuh Tsuna. Seolah sedang melindunginya dari Gokudera yang ada di depannya. Tampak juga cincin Storm Vongola yang terpasang di jarinya. Cincin yang seharusnya milik Gokudera namun menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apakah kau tidak melihat kalau ia ketakutan? Jangan dekati Tsunayoshi…" mata hijau itu bertemu dengan iris merah yang hampir sama dengan rambut pemuda di depannya itu. Mata Gokudera membulat, sebelum tubuhnya bergerak dan mencengkram kerah G dan mendorongnya ke samping.

"G-san!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Juudaime! Dan kenapa Vongola Ring ada pada kalian?!" Gokudera tampak benar-benar marah dan menatapnya tajam. G yang tampak tenang dan menatap balik pemuda itu hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya.

"Ugetsu-san, kenapa kalian bisa berada disini? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna?" Yamamoto yang kali ini menoleh pada Ugetsu yang saat itu tidak memakai Kinagashi dan Eboshinya dan hanya memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja biru. Di tangan Yamamoto sudah tampak pedang kayunya yang terpegang erat olehnya.

"Kami tidak melakukan kesalahan Yamamoto-dono, karena kalianlah yang melakukan kesalahan—" Ugetsu menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan kecewa dan hanya menghela nafas. Baik Ryouhei, Lambo, maupun Chrome juga tampak melihat para generasi pertama itu.

"Kau—"

"**Hentikan!**" suara yang datar dan juga dalam itu terdengar dari sang Vongola Decimo yang sekarang sudah berada dalam Hyper Dying Will Mode. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah tangannya yang sudah diselimuti oleh flame dan juga glovenya itu kini berada beberapa centi dari leher Gokudera yang masih mencengkram kerah G.

"J—Juudaime…"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian, dan walaupun Intuisiku berkata untuk tidak melukai kalian—" tatapannya tampak tajam dan juga dingin, "—tetapi kalau kalian melukai atau mengancam keluargaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian…"

…

"Tidak apa-apa Tsunayoshi," G yang tampak merasakan cengkraman Gokudera melemah segera menepis tangannya dan mendekati Tsuna. Menurunkan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk menghentikan Hyper Dying Will Modenya, dan Tsuna hanya menurut dan menonaktifkannya, "lagipula aku tidak mungkin mati begitu saja hanya karena itu."

"Tentu saja, memangnya Giotto-nii mempercayai G-san sebagai tangan kananku tanpa alasan? Giotto-nii sendiri yang pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pemimpin Vongola dan menyerahkan semuanya padaku," tersenyum lega dan tertawa pada akhirnya.

"Apa?" Tsuna menoleh pada Gokudera yang tampak terkejut mendengar semua itu, "siapa tangan kananmu Juudaime?"

"Eh? G-san adalah tangan kananku, semenjak Giotto-nii memutuskan untuk keluar dari Vongola G-san dan juga yang lainnya menjadi guardianku—ah, kecuali Hibari-san dan Mukuro," jawabnya sambil memikirkannya.

* * *

Reborn tampak berada di lift menuju ke ruangan latihan. Semuanya terasa kacau saat kedatangan dari Guardian Vongola Primo dan juga hilangnya ingatan dari Tsuna tentang semua guardiannya. Pintu lift terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok semua guardian yang tampak berkumpul disana termasuk Hibari dan juga Mukuro.

"Kalian terlihat menyedihkan—" ia bisa merasakan bagaimana shock dan juga tertekannya Tsuna saat kenyataannya sang langit sama sekali tidak mengenali mereka. Tidak ada sama sekali respon dari perkataan Reborn, "kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?"

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi menyuruh kami untuk menemani 'tamu' dari guardiannya," jawabnya membuat semua guardian selain Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam—kecuali Chrome walaupun ia juga menatap Mukuro.

"Kau mengetahui semuanya?"

"Hn—Karnivora itu sudah memberitahukannya sebelum mereka muncul," Hibari tampak tidak acuh dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menutup matanya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan pada kami!" Gokudera menatap Hibari yang membalas tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'aku-tidak-perlu-menurutimu-herbivore' dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya, "_—teme…_"

"Ia memang tidak perlu mengatakan apapun pada kalian," suara yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu membuat semua guardian menoleh kearah lift yang terbuka dan menampakkan G serta Ugetsu dan juga Spade. Kombinasi yang aneh, tetapi memang seperti itulah yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu apakah kalian bisa menjelaskan kenapa Tsuna seperti itu?" Yamamoto menatap ketiga Guardian Vongola yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ugetsu hanya menghela nafas dan menutup matanya.

"Ini karena kalian membiarkan sang langit terus tenggelam dalam kegelapan Yamamoto-dono," menatap kecewa dan juga sedih pada sang penerus, Ugetsu hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Vongola hancur hanya karena orang-orang lemah seperti kalian," Spade menatap tajam pada semua guardian Vongola selain Mukuro dan juga Hibari, "dan sepertinya hanya aku dan Alaude yang memilih orang yang tepat bukan?"

Kali ini G menatap tajam Spade yang bisa-bisanya masih mencari masalah dengannya pada saat seperti ini.

"Apakah salah kalau kami takut padanya? Saat tiba-tiba Tsuna-nii berubah seperti itu?" suara Lambo yang memecahkan jeda pendek dari keadaan itu tampaknya membuat suasana semakin tertekan, "Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii yang Lambo-sama kenal tidak akan membunuh orang semudah itu!"

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin bocah ini menjadi guardian Decimo," suara itu tampak membuat semuanya menoleh dan kali ini tampak Lampo bersama dengan Knuckle keluar dari lift itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "ia hanya melihat apa yang dilihat olehnya…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya kalian tahu bukan siapa Tsunayoshi," G menatap Gokudera yang tampak menatap bingung dirinya, "Giotto tidak akan memilih orang sembarangan, ia tidak akan memilih seseorang yang bisa membunuh orang lain dengan mudahnya!"

…

"Kalau kalian mengatakan Tsunayoshi-dono tidak akan semudah itu membunuh orang lain, yang harus kalian lakukan adalah mencari tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu, bukan menjauhinya…"

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsunayoshi saat kalian tidak ada," Knuckle melihat kearah Mukuro dan juga Hibari, "sebaiknya kalian tanyakan pada kedua guardian itu. Bagaimana ia mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, bagaimana ia menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang ia lakukan. Meskipun itu ia lakukan bukan atas keinginannya sendiri…"

Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat mendengarnya. Kenapa mereka meninggalkan boss mereka, yang mereka tahu tidak akan melakukan itu dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Kalian tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh boss kalian, dan apakah itu membuat kalian pantas menyebut diri kalian sebagai Guardian Vongola?!" G tampak meninggikan suaranya dan membiarkan jeda yang panjang karena tidak ada seseorangpun yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Kami yang memilih kalian sebagai pemilik cincin ini—karena itu, kegagalan kalian juga merupakan tanggung jawab kami," Ugetsu yang merasa G benar-benar akan meledak kalau berbicara sedikit lagi tampak menepuk pundak G dan menyuruhnya berhenti, "maaf Yamamoto-dono, tetapi kami tidak bisa mempercayakan lagi Tsunayoshi-dono pada kalian…"

* * *

"Tsunayoshi—" Tsuna yang berada di ruangannya tampak melihat kearah pintu depan dan menemukan G yang tampak membawa beberapa laporan di tangannya. Tanpa memberitahu apa tujuannya ke ruangan Tsuna tentu saja ia sudah tahu.

"Tidak laporan lagi G-san…"

"Maaf tetapi aku sudah mengurangi setengah laporan ini—" G tampak tertawa dan menaruh tumpukan itu. Tsuna baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi saat matanya menangkap sosok Gokudera yang tampak berdiri di belakang G.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah G-san bilang kau adalah sepupunya bukan?" Tsuna tersenyum kearah Gokudera. Bukan senyuman yang selama ini ia berikan tetapi lebih pada senyuman canggung yang biasanya diberikan pada orang yang baru dikenal.

"Y—ya, Juu—Decimo," selain para guardian—lebih tepatnya Gokudera, memang semua anggota harus memanggil sang boss dengan Decimo walaupun mereka berada di Jepang sekalipun.

"G-san bilang ia sudah pernah menceritakan tentangku tetapi aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi, namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi—" jawab Tsuna masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "—sebenarnya kau boleh memanggilku Tsuna atau Tsunayoshi kok. Entah kenapa semua orang memanggilku Decimo…"

"A—aku tidak akan berani…"

"Eh, ayolah—G-san saja bisa memanggil namaku. Tidak apa-apa!"

"Ka—kalau boleh," Tsuna menatap kearah Gokudera yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku ingin memanggil anda—" Gokudera bahkan tidak bisa memintanya untuk memperbolehkan dirinya memanggil Juudaime.

"Memanggilku apa?"

…

"T—tidak," memaksakan senyumannya dan menghela nafas, "bagaimanapun saya tidak bisa memanggil anda dengan nama anda Decimo…"

Tsuna menatap bingung dan sedikit terkejut sebelum menoleh pada G yang ada di dekatnya.

"Walaupun Gokudera-san memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan G-san ternyata ia lebih baik daripada G-san ya," menunjuk kearah Gokudera sambil menatap G yang tampaknya kesal karena dikatakan seperti itu.

"Maaf saja kalau aku tidak seramah bocah ini," jawabnya sambil memukul kepala Tsuna dengan cukup keras. Mengaduh pelan, Tsuna tampak cemberut dan menatap kearah G, "apa?"

"Mana ada tangan kanan yang suka memukuli bossnya! Giotto-nii juga sering dipukul oleh G-san bukan?" Tsuna tampak protes pada G dan akan marah, tetapi karena memang suasana sedang tidak serius membuat G malah tertawa karena Tsuna terlihat imut saat marah.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar kok, tanya saja pada Gokudera-san—" Tsuna yang secara tidak sadar mengatakan itu tampak menghentikan perkataannya. Menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, tidak mengerti kenapa G harus menanyakan pada Gokudera.

'_Kenapa G-san harus menanyakannya pada Gokudera-san…?'_

"Juudaime—" Gokudera yang tampak bergumam dengan suara berbisik sehingga Tsuna tidak mendengarnya. Ia menatap dengan tatapan sayu, berharap kalau pemuda itu mengenalinya. G yang melihat itu segera menatap Tsuna dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu, lagi-lagi dia melakukan hal itu—" Tsuna yang sedang bingung tampak menoleh dengan segera kearah G.

"Lagi?!"

* * *

Reborn tampak berada di ruangan bersama dengan seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Seorang pria berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru hanya duduk di kursi dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dan juga syal berwarna biru langit.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…" Reborn menautkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "ada apa dengan dame-Tsuna—Primo?"

…

"Aku hanya membuat memori sementara untuknya," Giotto yang tampak duduk santai tersenyum kearah Reborn, "mengunci memorinya tentang semua kenangan bersama guardiannya, dan membentuk sebuah memori baru yang ditanamkan dalam kepalanya."

"Maksudmu seperti, memanipulasi ingatan?"

"Dengan bantuan dari Mare Ring dan juga Pacifier Sky—serta kekuatan dari sang pencipta, aku bisa melakukan itu walaupun dalam waktu yang terbatas dan kompensasi yang tidak sedikit," Giotto memangku kakinya dan menaruh kedua tangannya yang terkait diatas lututnya, "tubuhku sendiri terkena kompensasinya karena aku yang memiliki kehendak atas Vongola Sky Ring…"

"Jadi itulah sebabnya—"

"Memori yang tertanam di Tsunayoshi adalah aku sebagai Giotto Taru Sawada adalah kakaknya yang menjadi Vongola Nono. Sebelum berhenti karena tubuhnya yang lemah dan memintanya menggantikan posisiku dengan guardianku sebagai guardiannya," Giotto tersenyum dan menatap Reborn. Ia mengerti, ia merasakan kalau tubuh yang didiami oleh sang Vongola Primo tidak terlihat kuat, "untuk Alaude, ia menjadi ketua CEDEF—yang sudah kuminta kerja samanya melalui pemegang pacifier Lal Mirch dan untuk Daemon… sebut saja ia menggantikan posisi Mukuro dan Mukuro berada pada posisi Chrome Dokuro…"

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan sampai seperti ini?" Reborn yang sepertinya mengerti sesuatu tampak menatap Giotto yang tampak tertawa pelan.

"Itu karena—"

"Giotto-nii!" suara Tsuna menghentikan perkataan dari Giotto dan membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan sang 'adik' bersama dengan G dan juga Gokudera, "kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tidak bolehkah aku menemui adikku tersayang ini?" Giotto tampak tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Tsuna.

"Tetapi harusnya kau beristirahat bukan, dan kalau kau pergi sendirian tentu saja akan berbahaya bagaimana kalau—" Giotto menaruh tangannya dan mengisyaratkan Tsuna untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Alaude tadi mengantarkanku sebelum ia kembali ke CEDEF, dan aku masih bisa melawan kalau hanya musuh biasa Tsuna," menghela nafas melihat bagaimana Tsuna yang sangat protective padanya.

"Ah ya Giotto-nii, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan sepupu G-san? Dia sangat mirip dengannya bukan? Aku benar-benar kaget saat mendengarnya—" Tsuna tampak benar-benar senang saat mengatakan hal itu. Giotto tampak menoleh kearah Gokudera, senyuman lembutnya tampak berubah menjadi dingin dan juga tajam yang membuat Gokudera tampak bergidik melihatnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mendengarnya, Gokudera Hayato bukan?" G yang merasa kalau Giotto akan bertindak terlalu jauh segera kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memukul kepala Tsuna.

"I—ittei, untuk apa lagi itu G-san!"

"Tentu saja Giotto tahu kalau Hayato adalah sepupuku, memangnya aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Giotto?"

"Tetapi kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku," Tsuna mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tampak memalingkan wajahnya. Reborn yang menatap pada Gokudera dan juga Tsuna hanya bisa diam sebelum Leon berubah menjadi sepucuk pistol.

"Kerjakan tugasmu lagi dame-Tsuna…"

"HIEEE! Baiklah Reborn!" Tsuna segera berlari menuju ke ruangannya sendirian meninggalkan yang lainnya dalam keheningan. Reborn menatap kearah Gokudera yang tampak memalingkan wajahnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apapun yang kau rasakan sekarang Gokudera—**itulah yang ia rasakan saat kalian meninggalkannya**…" Gokudera hanya diam, ia tahu kalau yang dikatakan oleh Reborn itu adalah benar. Tetapi apakah semua ini harus dilakukan?

"Gokudera Hayato—walaupun kami berada disini dalam waktu yang tidak lama, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendekatinya lagi," perkataan Giotto benar-benar menusuk Gokudera saat itu, "meski seberapapun penting kalian dimata Tsunayoshi…"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," perkataannya benar-benar mengiris jiwa Gokudera menjadi berkeping-keping saat perkataan itu masuk ke telinganya, "tetapi entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu… Entah kapan…"

.

"Tatapanmu selalu saja terlihat sedih saat melihatku," Tsuna menatap kearah Gokudera yang ada di depannya, "apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu terluka Gokudera-san?"

.

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu Decimo—" Tsuna menatap Gokudera yang ada di depannya saat ini. Tersenyum sedih dengan sedikit paksaan yang bahkan tanpa menggunakan Hyper Intuitionnya bisa dirasakan oleh Tsuna, "—bisakah kau memanggilku Hayato, atau Gokudera-kun?"

.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini—" tangannya tampak melingkar erat pada tubuh sang langit. Matanya terpejam erat, meskipun air mata tampak mengalir pada wajah Gokudera saat itu, "—semuanya terlalu menyakitkan untukku. Kau bisa memberikanku hukuman seberat apapun, tetapi aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku seperti ini—Tsuna…"


End file.
